Love is War
by ChocoLov3r
Summary: What happens when your enemy takes you in as a kind deed? Especially if his a part of the enemy that broke your sister?


Love is War

Part 1

By Gint

* * *

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

The sound of the battlefield. Throughout of what used to be a vast land of greenery, was now nothing but unattended graves. I took in the ugly view, fazed, yet steady. Everybody had a reason for being in the war, especially if you volunteered. Do you hope to gain pride, riches, or just for the safety of your family? As for me, I fight for revenge. I held tightly to the golden locket around my neck, reminiscing the memories of my precious person…and how they were broken by the enemy. Taking in the air of rotten fresh and used gunpowder, I set out to the open field, aiming for a random enemy. In the battlefield there was no time to think, only instinct will keep you alive. The only sound that can be heard are either the soft thud of fallen bodies or the loud bang of guns. That did not stop me, I kept shooting like a madman on the run.

"Look out!" came a distant yell. I, however, did not pay heed to the faint voice until pain took control. Reaching to my wounded shoulder, I could see the blood gushing out, staining my uniform. Everything swirled as my knees gave out and I fell to the ground, joining the others. I was breathing heavily, trying to surpass yells of pain and despair. Slowly, I closed my eyes, once, twice, three times. The last thing I saw was a pair of boots, covered in dirt and blood.

* * *

"Ugh…"

I opened my eyes, welcoming the blinding rays of light to sink in. My vision was groggy and my head was in a state of panic. I pulled one of my hands up from what seemed like a bed, and raised it towards the light. I'm not dreaming am I?

"Where am I…?"

My question remained unanswered as it echo throughout the small room. Using my hands as support, I slowly pushed myself up, as to get a better perspective of what's going on. Looking around, I noticed that it seemed almost like an apartment. Dim lamps surrounded the room and next to the bed was a bucket of ice water with a damp towel hanging from the sides. I also noticed that the towel had spots of blood. Suddenly my head started to ache and the memories of what happened flashed through my mind. War, dead bodies, blood, shot…My eyes widen. I…was shot.

"Your awake?" came a male voice. I turned my head to the other person, he was blond with deep green forest eyes. On his face was a gentle smile, a smile that I haven't seen in such a long time since the war started. Slowly, I nodded my head. I was too tired to use my voice.

He slowly approached me and took a hold of my now bandaged shoulder. Did he treat my wounds?

"It healed nicely, didn't it? Although you still need to rest, lie down."

I obeyed his command. "Who are you?" I said with my muster up strength. Again, he showed me the same gentle smile. A smile without remorse or sin. "A person from the enemy line."

I gasped inwardly, and pushed him away from me. My hands wandered, trying to retrieve my lost gun. Unable to find it, I looked up and glared. His face still held that smile, not even a bit fazed. He is the enemy. A part of the enemy that broke my precious person. He cannot be trus-

I paused in my little chant as I felt a small warmth on my cheek. He looked into my blue eye and in his eyes I could see…pity? Slowly he moved from me cheek to my short, brown, low ponytail hair.

"Why is it that a girl like you is in the war?" My eyes widen. How did he know, when not even my own allies of war knew? Carefully I smacked his hand away, almost forgetting that he was the enemy.

"They didn't. Did you think they'll let me go if they knew?" He nodded his head and then threw something to me. I caught it and took a look of what it was.

"That phone is yours right? I found it in your uniform pocket." My uniform shirt?…Ah! So that's how he knew I was a girl!…My face then exploded into a canvas of red.

"Your pervert!" I screamed, pointing at him. He seemed to get the picture and blushed as well.

"Eh? I-it's not what you think! I just treated your wounds, I-I didn't do anything else I swear!"

I laid back down, throwing the covers over my face. That day ended in an awkward tension.

* * *

From that day forward he kept me fed, entertain, and warm with his smiles. The caution and distrust I had from the first day slowly faded little by little. Why was he treating someone from the enemy line so well? How can he smile so casually, ignorant to the fact that I could betray him at any time? Even the fact that I was in a place of unknown didn't cross my mind even one bit.

"Hey," he said. I looked up to him, "What?" He smiled. "Since your wound is healed, wanna go outside? I feel bad for keeping you in here like some sort of criminal."

I stared at him for a long period of time and then something finally clicked. How long has it been since I've been outside into the open air? Quickly jumping out of the bed, I ran to the exit and looked back at him with eager eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!"

He laughed and followed me into the world of light. The scent of dust and decompose bodies were nowhere near. All I could smell was the pure scent of the grass and air. How long had it been since I last experience this sort of paradise? I let out a big laugh, something I haven't done in a long time since the war.

I stopped. That's right…the war…where exactly am I? I turned to him, eyeing him with suspicious eyes.

"Where am I?"

He blinked at me as if he didn't expect me to ask that and then gave a sigh. "Roxx, Portland. The only city that was left out of the war. They're kind of like their own little country now."

I narrowed my eyes and took a step back. "What about the war?"

His usual smile returned as he answered, "I don't think you need to worry about that anymore."

"What do you-"

"HEY!" someone yelled. I looked behind me, startled. It was another guy, however his features was different from my 'savior'. His red hair shone like the blazing heat of fire, while his cloudy, blue eyes seem to neutralized it. He looked over and examined me as if I was some sort of test subject. Then he grinned.

"Eh, so you're my best bro's new girlfriend? I knew he was perky for some reason!"

"He/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" both him and I said at the same time, faces red as lobsters. The redhead just gave a grin and shrugged. "Well anyway, my name is Taz. Nice to meet you!" He then grabbed his best friend's arm and dragged him away unwillingly. "And sorry to disturb ya, but I need to borrow him a bit!" "Hey, let go! I never agreed to this!"

I stood in the field, watching them argue and then disappear from my sight. How weird. I grinned to myself and gave a twirl. At least now I have this entire field to myself. That happiness, however, was short lasted.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I jumped, startled by the sudden noise. Putting my mind back into order, I found that the source of this noise was coming from my jacket pocket. I plunged a hand into the space and hooked out a phone. I almost forgot about this. With caution, I slowly picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

I stood there frozen. It's him, Freelo, a close friend of mine and a partner from the war. I just remembered that it was him that I ignored when he called out a warning to me. I also knew that whatever that he called for wasn't good news.

"Where are you? I've been worrying sick ever since you disappeared! I thought…I thought that you might've died…"

I looked down and replied to him in a quiet manner. "I'm sorry, it's just that a lot has been going on."

There was silence on the other line, as if he was sorting out the information. A sigh came from the other line, "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad your alright, but where are you?"

"Roxx, Portland."

"Seriously? I'm close by there!"

I chuckled. Having not heard his voice for so long, I forgot about his sense of humor. I then regained my posture and spoke in a serious voice.

"So, what is it that you want?"

"As expected, always getting to the chase. It's something dealing with the war."

I closed my eyes shut as I clenched my fist tightly. I didn't want anything to do with the war anymore. I'm done with it all. Please, don't take me back there-

"I found the criminal who broke your sister."

I stopped. My precious person? The criminal…

Hatred filled my eyes. I stared down at the open air with icy eyes.

"Who is _he_?" There was another silence at the other side of the line.

"Who the f*ck is he? Tell me now!" My screamed ranged through the sky. Let god be the witness of my anger.

"…Taz Oli." I shut the phone. One would think that right now I would be having mixed feelings. They're _dead_ wrong. I laughed to the world, feeling insanity took over. He was going to die, no matter who he may be.

"Hey!" Upon hearing the familiar voice, my eyes softened. My savior was running up to me, a small bag in his left hand. When he finally got to where I was he blushed and thrust the bag into my hand. I looked at him in confusion. He was looking down at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes.

"F-For you." he half shuttered, as he ran off. I looked at his silhouette until he fully disappeared from my vision, then broke down into a laughing fit. That was cute, I thought to myself. I opened the bag to see a red-orange case, wrapped in a bilk blue ribbon. Opening it, it revealed a beautiful blue necklace. I held it up to the sun and it shone radiantly. I smiled at the precious jewel, but it was then replaced by a sad look. Hooking the necklace around my neck, I stood up and walked off in search of Taz.

"You should've never trusted me."

* * *

"So, um, where exactly are we going?" asked Taz. I smiled back at him, hiding the sinister look of a devil behind my cold mask. "Shh, this is a surprise for him remember? Of course the place got to be hard to find as well."

He smirked. "Right!" Turning my face back to the front, my expression instantly changed, as I grinned like the devil. Suddenly I stopped and pointed ahead of me. "Right there! Don't you think that spot is perfect?"

He ran ahead and surveyed the area. "This place is really perfect!"

I tilted my head and smiled, as I slowly grabbed a silver case gun from my pocket.

"I was right wasn't I? Just…,"

I aimed my gun to his throat.

"…_perfect_."

BANG

He gasped and fell with the inability to scream…Just like my sister. Slowly I walked up to him and smiled.

"How does it feel, Taz?"

He looked up to me in both fear and confusion. I glared and shot his right leg.

BANG

"Does the name Minna ring the bell."

His eyes widened and gasped out with a rasped voice, either in despair or acknowledgement, I didn't know.

"I knew you were here." I looked behind me with murderous eyes. There standing in the flesh was Freelo, his trusty car by his side. His dark hair and red eyes seemed to make him stand out instead of mixing in. He eyed me with a serious look and then down to the half-dead Taz and then back up to me again. "The eyes you have right now…is murderous." I didn't care for his words and decided to deal the last blow, Taz's heart. Carefully I aimed. In front of me was the sound of a broken twig, but I didn't care. Bye-bye Taz.

BANG.

Confirming that he was indeed I looked up to the second intruder. It was my savior. He was staring wide eye at the scene, as if unable to tell apart reality from fiction. Finally figuring out that all this was real, he looked up to me. In his eyes I could see myself, the amount of hatred I had was now transferred to him. He showed an expression I've never seen in him before. Slowly he walked up to me. I was unable to move, a expressionless look on my face. Before I knew it he was close to my face. I felt his breath, as calm as a assassin, and then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Looking down, I saw that a knife was plunged into it. The blood was gushing out slowly. He then pulled it out with a quick, rapid movement. I slumped down into the ground, my expression unchanging.

"You bastard!" yelled Freelo. He charged at him but I grabbed his shirt, making him stop.

Freelo looked back between my savior and me. "Tch." He bent down and picked me up carrying me over to his car. My heart felt heavy and it was hard to breath, yet I smiled. Is this how I'm going to die?

I closed my eyes, thinking back to my sister. Her laugh, her jokes,…his smiles. Memories of the past few days I spent with my savior flashed by me, replacing the images of my sister. Why is it that the only thing I can think of now is him? Then I realized…I'm in love with him. I gave a small laugh with my last remaining energy. How ironic, to think I fell in love with someone who I didn't even exchange names with all this time.

I glanced back at my savior and whispered, "Hey…"

Somehow he heard my soft voice and turned to me, expression was unreadable. Slowly I mouthed my words to him.

His eyes widened as he stood there frozen. As I reached the safety of the car, I saw him running towards me. My vision started to blacked out, everything was ending for me. I take back none of my actions. My only regret was ruining that smile…


End file.
